


Como cualquier otro

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Birthday, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es un día en el que el pasado lo persigue más que nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como cualquier otro

Algunas fechas deberían desaparecer del calendario.

Yuri intenta pensar únicamente en lo que tiene que hacer ese día —los juicios que presidir, los reportes de los héroes que revisar— mientras se prepara para partir a su oficina, pero mientras deja su habitación, no puede evitar recordar.

Los regalos, los saludos, a papá y mamá aguardando por él en la cocina, sonrientes y deseosos de hacer lo que sea para celebrar.

Eso nunca volverá a suceder, pero mamá se acuerda de la fecha. Grita que maldice ese día, que nunca debió haberlo tenido y lanza contra él la misma vajilla en la que solían servirle un trozo de pastel de chocolate, algo que solo le permitían comer de desayuno en fechas especiales como esa.

No tiene sentido hablarle cuando está así y Yuri aguarda a que se calme para recoger la porcelana hecha pedazos, mas rompe la rutina al salir inmediatamente después, sin siquiera tomar una taza de té.

No quiere pasar un segundo más en casa.

* * *

El espectro de papá también recuerda y lo sigue desde que pone un pie fuera de su hogar.

«Tú me mataste, Yuri» dice, con sus brazos en jarra y su capa ondeando tras su espalda. «Por eso ya no podemos celebrar».

Pero lo que él mató no era su padre, el héroe que él idolatraba más que cualquiera en Sternbild y quien le enseñó la justicia a la que se sigue aferrando, solo fue un ebrio sin sentido de justicia al que tuvo que detener antes de que también le quitara a su madre.

«Sabes que estás equivocado».

Yuri aprieta sus dientes y sus puños, porque sabe que responderle estando en una calle, así sea una con tan poco movimiento como en la que vive, es una mala idea, y consciente de que está demasiado alterado para conducir, detiene un taxi y le indica que lo lleve al centro de la ciudad.

* * *

Fingir estar concentrado en los documentos que lleva en su maletín impide que el conductor le hable, mas no hace que papá deje de hacerlo.

Necesita más ruido, que logre al menos tapar su voz, necesita distracciones que impidan que él le preste atención y necesita desayunar.

Es eso lo que lo lleva a quedarse a pocas cuadras de su oficina, frente a un pequeño café al que va de manera ocasional cuando quiere alejarse de su oficina por alguna razón o simplemente se acabó su té y no tiene tiempo para ir a comprar más.

Solo tiene mesas para dos y una barra en la que Yuri nunca se sienta, música instrumental y suficiente clientela para que siempre se escuchen voces en el lugar, a pesar de que al mismo tiempo es posible mantener su privacidad si así se quiere.

En el instante en que entra, la dependiente le sonríe, reconociéndolo, y le pregunta si quiere lo mismo de siempre. Yuri asiente y al ver la pequeña urna de cristal a un extremo de la barra, donde exhiben los productos de pastelería que ofrecen, ordena además una porción de pastel de chocolate, sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria de papá.

* * *

No es por la fecha.

Hoy le espera un día ajetreado y no está seguro de tener tiempo almorzar y solo eligió lo que se veía más grande, para así poder completar su trabajo sin ningún percance.

Papá no parece entenderlo, porque sigue frente a él, demostrándole su desaprobación con su mirada y sus palabras, y ni siquiera desaparece un segundo en el momento en que alguien de una mesa cercana se levanta y pasa a través de él. Quizás, piensa Yuri sintiendo de repente su garganta seca, lo perseguirá todo el día...

—¡Su señoría, buenos días!

El saludo se escucha por encima de la voz de papá y cuando Yuri dirige su mirada en la dirección de la que provino, ve a Wild Tiger, quien ahora se está acercando a la mesa esquinera que él eligió

Yuri solo puede observarlo con incredulidad, apretando sus labios para impedir ceder a la tentación de maldecir su suerte ese día.

¿Por qué, de todos los cafés de la ciudad, Wild Tiger tenía que elegir el mismo que él?

—Señor Kaburagi —se obliga a saludar, porque Wild Tiger no tiene puesto su estúpido antifaz y él, más que nadie, está de acuerdo con mantener oculta la identidad de cualquier héroe.

—Veo que me recuerda... —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Puedo sentarme con usted? —Wild Tiger no espera a que él conteste para sentarse y Yuri entrecierra los ojos, deseando estar en la corte y poder amonestarlo por su conducta inapropiada.

—Por supuesto —responde innecesariamente, obligándose a mantener un tono de voz suave, aunque quiere rechazar la compañía del héroe. Eso hace que la sonrisa de Wild Tiger se agrande.

—No pensé que me lo encontraría aquí —comenta, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa—. Es decir, pensé que lo vería más tarde por todo eso de lo del microbus...

Wild Tiger se calla en el momento en que un mesero aparece con el pedido de Yuri y aunque dice que traerá el del otro en un minuto, Wild Tiger solo asiente con distracción, más interesado en lo que está ahora en la mesa.

—¿Eso es pastel de chocolate?

La pregunta es estúpida, pues con solo ver lo que hay en el plato es obvio, pero Yuri se controla y baja su mirada, fingiendo concentrarse en cortar con la cuchara un pedazo de este para disimular su irritación.

—Sí.

—Nunca pensé que lo vería comiendo algo así —habla Kaburagi y Yuri solo puede obligarse a contar hasta diez, no queriendo perder la paciencia—. No estoy diciendo que sea malo —añade con una risa nerviosa mientras Yuri le pone a su té mermelada, un remplazo decente para su usual miel y que solo ha encontrado en el menú de este café—, solo que no va con su imagen y... —Wild Tiger se queda sin palabras cuando Yuri alza su rostro y lo observa con seriedad, deseando que al menos deje la cháchara—. Ehm... se ve delicioso.

No querer contestar hace que Yuri coma el pedazo de pastel que partió, mas eso solo hace que Wild Tiger lo mire con mayor curiosidad.

—Lo está —suspira Yuri, respondiéndole con sinceridad. Los ojos de Wild Tiger se iluminan con interés y Yuri parte otro pedazo, preguntándose porqué está aguantando todo esto—. ¿Quiere probarlo?

Una nueva sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Wild Tiger, quien le agradece con un gesto de cabeza al tiempo que toma el pedazo con la punta de sus dedos pulgar e índice.

La expresión que hace al comerlo dice todo, pero el héroe igual lo pone en palabras una vez termina de masticar.

—Wow, realmente, creo que también quiero uno.

* * *

Wild Tiger habla del café que pidió y de Brooks y de lo poco que le gusta tener que madrugar a la corte, vuelve a mencionar lo mucho que le gustó el pastel, lo felicita por su buen gusto y considera en voz alta probar el té con mermelada en su próxima visita.

Ni siquiera parece molestarle que Yuri no colabore tanto como él en la conversación y aunque acaba primero, espera a que Yuri también termine su desayuno antes de pedir la cuenta y levantarse.

—Fue un gusto verlo aquí —dice cuando salen, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda que hace que Yuri lo mire con extrañeza.

Y es entonces que se da cuenta.

Papá ya no está ahí, a su alrededor solo puede escuchar las voces de los transeúntes y los autos en las calles cercanas, mientras la ciudad continúa su rumbo normal.

Yuri exhala con alivio y mira otra vez a Wild Tiger, el mismo héroe que vive interponiéndose en su camino, que le causa trabajo adicional y que siempre hace que su cicatriz palpite dolorosamente con su sola presencia. Y que ahora, en una fecha en la que el pasado lo persigue más que nunca, exorcizó un espectro.

—Igualmente, gracias por la compañía —pronuncia, sonriendo con menos falsedad de la que acostumbra.

Por un momento Wild Tiger luce sorprendido, mas se recupera en un parpadeo y alza una mano por unos segundos, como quien hace un pequeño saludo militar.

—Siempre a la orden.

* * *

La recepcionista no deja de observarlo cuando llega al edificio de la Administración de Justicia y su asistente, que se acerca a recordarle la hora de los juicios, parece perplejo y le pregunta si pasó algo bueno.

Yuri lo niega, porque la fecha todavía no ha cambiado, pero mira de reojo el reloj y comienza a contar lo que falta para el juicio contra Apollon Media por daños de propiedad pública y cuando Roger, un colega que estudió en su misma universidad, lo felicita por su cumpleaños, Yuri puede agradecerle con la misma facilidad con la que contesta un cumplido sobre su trabajo.

Hoy es, a pesar de todo, un día que puede ser como cualquier otro.


End file.
